


I Know You're Seeing Black and White

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For as long as he could remember Dan had been trapped. His cage was a glass box, surrounded by a barren grey wasteland that stretched on farther than the eye could see. The grey of the sky darkening and lightening was the only marker of passing time. All sign of colour had disappeared from this world and all memory of it had disappeared from Dans mind, he thought in grey and he saw in grey. To him, grey was all that could exist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You're Seeing Black and White

For as long as he could remember Dan had been trapped. His cage was a glass box, surrounded by a barren grey wasteland that stretched on farther than the eye could see. The grey of the sky darkening and lightening was the only marker of passing time. All sign of colour had disappeared from this world and all memory of it had disappeared from Dans mind, he thought in grey and he saw in grey. To him, grey was all that could exist.

The only thing worse than the gray was the silence, it was endless quiet that crashed in his ears and made his head pulse in a constant steady rhythm, like the slow heartbeat of unconsciousness. Nothing he tried could break the silence, his screams made no sound and his sobs were lost in the air.

Every night the sky faded to a starless void and he drifted off to sleep, at the start he had tried to stay awake but no matter how hard he had tried he always woke up the next morning to the pale gray of the morning.

Dan couldn't remember the time when he would have made snarky remarks to the empty air. Since then the crushing monotony had whittled away all traces of joy and left him a hollow shell. 

One day he woke up and looked at the glass wall fully expecting to see his own gray reflection staring back at him with dead eyes. But instead he saw another face staring back at him, this face was bright and smiling and colourful. This face was the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen, he was scared to look away for fear it would disappear.

The face was that of a boy, he looked to be about Dans age but everything about him was bright. His hair was black and contrasted against his pale skin, but the light that danced of it twinkled in all the colours of the rainbow, but Dan thought the most beautiful thing about him were his eyes. His eyes were piercing blue orbs that shone like cerulean suns amidst the sky of white, they were filled with life and for the first time Dans memory he could feel something other than emptiness.

The silence rang on and the pulse in Dans head quickened but he looked into the boys eyes and felt more free than he ever had before. Dan had lost all sense of time swimming in those eyes and the day had passed without notice, the sky started to darken and Dan knew he was going to fall asleep and he hoped that when he awoke the boy would still be there. Dan was determined to look at this boy for as long as possible, so he stood unmoving waiting for sleep until the sky began to lighten again.  
This took Dan by surprise, he had never gone a night without sleeping before try as he might. As a reflex he looked up to the sky for a moment before realizing his mistake and snapping his gaze back to the wall, but that moment was all it took for the face staring back at him was his own.

He sank to the ground, he was alone again but the black of his soul had a bit of light at the edges and when he closed his eyes he could see the boys face smiling at him, and if he had looked closer at his reflection he would have seen that his eyes had the slightest shine to them and that the corners of his mouth were ever so slightly upturned. 

The boy hadn’t been back for weeks and even the memory of his eyes was starting to fade away. While he had been away Dan had thought it best to give the boy a name, he had decided on Phil, he wasn’t exactly sure why but it seemed to call to him.  
When Dan had almost lost all hope that Phil would come back he looked in the glass one morning and saw him there. Once again the pulsing in his head quickened, and Phil’s eyes spread warmth in his chest. He tried to speak this time, to ask him what he was doing, to ask him why he had been gone so long, to ask him of he would leave again, but the words made no sound and there was no answer to his questions.  
Phil was beautiful, certainly the most beautiful thing Dan had ever seen, and when he was around life seemed brighter and the gray seemed less harsh and the silence weighed lighter on Dans shoulders.

Once again Dan sat and stared at Phil all day and night, and Phil stared back with those eyes and that smile, and Dan felt alive, more alive than he ever could remember. But once again come morning Phil faded away and took the colour and warmth with him.

A few more visits after that Dan started to see a pattern, Phil would come once every few weeks and with him would come colour and light and warmth, stronger each time than the last. He would stay for a day and a night and then he would leave, and the colour and light would fade, but each time less and less.

This time when he appeared the gray wasteland became a beautiful forest, green and brown and with bright flowers and woodland creatures, and when Dan looked up at the sky it was bright blue, and the sun beat down on him. When it became late Dan and Phil would sit and look up and watch as the setting sun made the sky explode into swirls of colour, and when it had set and the sky had turned to black the stars came out and twinkled like diamonds.

With each visit Dan had started to remember things as well, terrible things that loomed over him and haunted his thoughts and dreams. He remembered Phil, from long ago before the emptiness came and stole away all life from him. He remembered this cycle of visits, twenty in all before Phil disappeared for years and let him sink back into nothing. The last time had been a beach, and before that a cabin in the mountain. But they were gone, Dan had watched them all rot away to nothing, he had watched the colour fade from the world a thousand times over and as Phils twentieth visit neared Dan knew he would have to watch it all again.

On the morning of Phils twentieth visit Dan woke up in terror, and seeing Phil only relieved it a small amount. He and Phil sat, amongst the trees watching deer, and squirrels run around and listening to the birds chirp their songs. Dan still couldn’t make a sound but the pulse in his was racing. When the sky started to turn to colour Dan could have cried, the day was too short and tomorrow he would be alone until he could no longer remember but emptiness once again.

As the sun set in the sky and the stars started to twinkle Dan felt strong arms wrap around him and he turned and buried himself in Phil’s chest and cried until the sky lightened again.

The sun was rising in the sky when Phil stood up, Dan followed and they walked hand in hand to the glass wall. Phil faced him and placed a soft kiss on his lips and as he faded into the glass again Dan heard a whisper. “Goodbye Dan, I love you.”


End file.
